


Yes!

by LadyBuck112



Series: Finding Eva [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Exhalted Counsel, F/M, Female Character of Color, Marriage Proposal, Orlais, POV First Person, Secret Marriage, The Winter Palace, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBuck112/pseuds/LadyBuck112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Eva Trevelyan elope prior to the Exalted Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> I may edit this a few more times...

“…Marry me.”

“What?” My heart’s pounding so loud I can’t hear over the crescendo of thudding. Shuuush, Shuuush, shuuuush! I need to make sure I didn’t imagine that he asked me…I tend to imagine things…

“I… well I had this plan…and there wasn’t a dog…” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he rambled on some words I couldn’t understand. What? Hold on, what did you say? He stood up from petting the black Mabari hound and sighed “…I only need to know if you would.”

“Yes.” My voice came out in a whisper. I heard him correctly, “Yes, Cullen, I will marry you!” 

I threw my arms over his broad shoulders. Damn he was looking so good in his military formals. My cheeks were hurting so bad from the stupid grin that was stuck on my face. Cullen exhaled a smile; he looked relieved that I said yes. 

Seriously, what other option would there be? “No, we don’t need marriage, our love is enough” or “No, now’s not the time.” Psssh, I don’t think so! It’s been two years since Corypheus was defeated. It was time to make this thing official. Besides, we’re here in Val Royeaux with all these other thirsty b…

“You know,” the thought just occurring to me, “the Exalted Council won’t take lightly to the Inquisitor marrying her Commander.” The reputation of the Inquisition mattered more than ever at this time. Yes, it would be totally unprofessional, totally dangerous, but totally romantic! 

Cullen nodded in agreement, “Well…there are some people that we can trust to keep things…secret.” The right side of his mouth lifted in a sneaky smile. Hmm, he did plan this.

“Cullen, you want to do this now?” I’d be down if he wanted to, but I wanted this to be special…with friends…

“Well, why not? Look,” Cullen took both my hands and looked sternly into my eyes. Oh no, he’s about to get “deep” on me. “I’ve wanted to ask you to marry me for the longest time. Now that I have your consent, now that the fate of the inquisition is before us, I want us to do this. ” He stepped a little closer and briefly shut his eyes. Lowering his voice he said, “I want to do this because I never know if or when you’ll be pulled away from me. No matter what is decided about the inquisition, I’m not risking another moment not being your husband.”

Hmmm, that made sense. I had been throwing myself into danger every other day, always at the risk of not returning home. And, I have received a few threatening letters from the Orlesian noble houses I’ve angered…yeah, I do have enemies… 

“Well, if we are going to do this, let me find something else to wear. I’m not getting married in this lousy suit.” 

Cullen chuckled and kissed my forehead. “Well, while you do that, I’ll work on the ceremony. Meet me back here in an hour?”

“Alright.” Grinning-again- I let my hands slip out of his and turned away. Now I have to find something to wear in less than an hour?! Thank the Maker we were in Orlais. I should be able to find something…

\---  
We were staying in Orlais for a few nights for the Exalted Council and were assigned individual rooms in the beautiful Winter Palace. The last time I was here, I was too busy snooping around and killing Venatori agents to properly appreciate the beauty of the palace. The glowing fireplace made the room sparkle. The gold railings on the furniture were illuminated and looked absolutely luxurious. 

I laid the simple white dress carefully across the bed. The dress was white cotton with long sleeves. The border of the shoulders and collar were lined in plated gold. Sigh, I actually hate this ugly dress. But it’ll have to do. Last minute weddings don’t wait for amazingly stunning dresses. Thankfully I brought the gold necklace Cullen bought me a few months ago. Yes, that will add the little bit of fanciness the dress is lacking. Note to self: get with Leliana and Josephine to throw a real wedding party after this mess is done and get a fancier dress…

Honestly, this wasn’t exactly what I had planned…but I’m going to roll with it. “I love Cullen. I’m going to do this right here, right now.” 

Taking my hair out of its boringly practical high bun, I stared at my reflection in the ornate dresser mirror. I can’t believe this is really happening. We get to make this relationship real, with vows... Wait! What am I going to say? 

I could feel my pulse rising anxiously. Ok, ok. “Cullen, I love you and you are a wonderful person…no...” Think, think, hmm what color lip stain… “Ok, Cullen, you mean a lot to me. I love you and will be happy to be your loving-obedient wife…” Nope… I quickly dab the rich plum colored lip-stain onto my lips with my little finger. I’ll have to figure something out. While finger combing my curls over to the left side of my head, I slide on my golden slippers. Fabulous! (Vivienne has that word stuck in my head)!

I’ll figure something out to say on my way back to the garden. 

I took a final glance at my reflection. No body armor and weapons strewn over me (although I love my armor and weapons…). No bloody cuts and bruises on my face. My hair has grown significantly longer over the past two years. I’ve been able to let my dark brown kinky curls grow longer. 

I took a deep breath and headed out the door. 

My destiny’s waiting.  
\---

Cullen was in the garden rubbing the mabari’s belly. He looked so peaceful, so calm. I was feeling so anxious, mostly excited. He smiled up at me and stood up as I walked towards him. I could drown in that crooked smile. 

“There you are. You look…incredible Eva. Are you ready?”

Dang, he makes me blush; thankfully he can’t see the reddening of my cheeks through my tawny skin. “Yes, I’m ready.”

Taking my hand, he led me to the garden gazebo where Mother Giselle was waiting. Ah, we do know some trustworthy people; great job Cullen. Mother Giselle smiled at us and nodded approvingly. “May we get started?” She asked kindly.

Cullen gently cradled my hands in his. His golden brown eyes smiled lovingly. I remember our first time here at the palace and how amazing he looked in this suit. I couldn’t take my eyes off him, and apparently a few other Orlesian nobles felt the same…focus girl. Focus!

“Just now…everything feels like it was worth fighting for.” He said quietly.

I couldn’t disagree. “It was.”

“This is…” 

“This is the part where you make a promise.” Mother Giselle gently directed.

“Oh. Right.” Cullen cleared his throat. It wasn’t like he’s done this before. “I swear to the Maker and the holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days.” 

His voice was so deep and low. His words simple, but touching. 

Oh, it’s my turn. “I also swear to the Maker and holy Andraste to love this man for the rest of my days. I love you, Cullen.” Oh Maker please…don’t start crying. 

Tears began to cloud my vision when Cullen pulled me close for a kiss. Wrapping my arms over his strong shoulders, I allowed myself to be completely present in the moment. We embraced there in front of our two witnesses: Mother Giselle and the mabari. Not paying any attention to anything else around us, we gave in to one another, sealing our promises with sweet kisses. 

I drew my breath in deep, inhaling his masculine scent. Clean, spices. His kiss was light, almost shy. But I quickly began to feel the hunger crawling out of our…freedom. We were able to take what we had to another level. A commitment, a spiritual joining. He crushed my body against his, briefly lifting me off my feet. His large hands roamed across my back and moved lower towards my hips. No longer shy little nips, our mouths parted allowing our tongues to gently dance. 

My skin began to heat up. The low rumble coming from Cullen’s throat caused my blood to burn. The rush. The need.

“Ah hem.” Mother Giselle.

Embarrassed we pulled away. We’ve been holding back for so long in an attempt to do things “right”. We hadn’t been intimate since the celebration after Corypheus’ defeat. He honored my choice. I needed time to renew…to purify myself emotionally, physically, and spiritually. 

He could have ended the relationship. He could’ve been unfaithful. But he didn’t. He wasn’t.

Reaching up to my husband’s face, I gently wiped the plum color from his lips and laughed. 

“Thank you Mother Giselle for ah…doing this for us.” Cullen cleared his throat and looked away bashfully, nudging the large dog. The dog barked in playful defense.

“It was truly my pleasure.” Mother Giselle politely inclined her head to us and walked away, smiling.

“It’s almost time for the bloody meeting.” Cullen growled in annoyance. “While you change-again, I’ll be here with…Blade. Is it ok if I call you that my boy?” Blade barked in approval and flopped on his back for a belly rub.

“Ok. I’ll see you soon after the meeting.” I briefly squatted down to rub Blade’s solid belly. I stood up and looked at the two of them. My new family. This felt good.

Before I turned to walk away, Cullen caught my wrist and pulled me towards his chest. “Once this is done, I want you all to myself.” His lips were gentle against mine but his voice was threatening.

“Still ordering me around?” Placing our foreheads together, we calmly drew in a breath and exhaled. It was what we did to center ourselves.

“That’s impossible. But I do advise this: don’t give them an answer tonight regarding the inquisition.”

I nodded in agreement, “You’re right. We’ll all discuss this together.” I pulled back, kissed him and headed off in the opposite direction.

“Maker be with you.” Cullen’s soft prayer floated along the cool breeze.

Replacing the mask of the Inquisitor over my face, I tucked away my feelings and my desires.

The fate of the inquisition was to be decided in a matter of hours.


End file.
